


Just Checking for a Purse

by CharmsDealer



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair as moral foil, Drabble, Female Rogue Warden - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Lothering, bandits, cracklet, game elements, looting, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: Tiny drabble exploring the looting aspect of the game as it might appear to other characters in context.





	Just Checking for a Purse

After the fighting was done, Rena sheathed her daggers and crouched down in front of the leader of the bandit's fallen body.

Alistair looked at Rena's bowed head and felt terribly about the way things had gone. It was their first fight against men, a negotiation gone wrong. True, the men had been of dubious moral character, but of course Rena would be feeling some kind of guilt as they lay dead...

He walked over to stand beside her.

"...What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"Searching for his purse," Rena replied. 

At his silence, Rena turned to look at him from over her shoulder, a little reproachfully, "What? He doesn't need it anymore."

Alistair blinked. H-had he just heard correctly? Surely she had said "pulse"?

"We just... they just... and now you're taking his _money_?" Alistair spluttered.

Rena returned to her task, patting down the man's sides and around his belt, "Supplies, too. It'll save us some time in Lothering. Morrigan, be a dear and go see what's inside those crates."

Morrigan arched her brows. "Well, you continue to impress me with your pragmatism," she said, and sauntered over to poke another one of the corpses where the man had fallen face down, with the tip of her staff. "This one is wearing decent looking armour, and it's of a considerable size, too. It might even fit Alistair..."

Alistair gaped at them both. _"Maker's breath,"_ he muttered, shaking his head as if to clear it, "I'm travelling with two madwomen..."

**Author's Note:**

> GUess who's playing Origins for the umpteenth tiiiime, it's me... 
> 
> Name of warden chosen at random, decided to go with a female!rogue for this fic because it just seemed funny. Cheeky, morally ambiguous rogue warden who gets along famously with Morrigan, definitely sassed those bandits. (How can you NOT sass the bandits with those dialogue options??)
> 
> Playing a bit with Alistair as the designated 'moral' one.


End file.
